Wedding Bell Blues
by Hellssn0wdr0p
Summary: This is primarily a RoryLogan fic. This was originally based off of spoilers for the 100th episode of GG, but it's now just a continuation of the story I began. In a way it becomes AU. Read and review!


An Awkward State of Mind

A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fic, so please let me know what you think.

"Lorelai, just ring the doorbell," said a somewhat fed-up Luke as he watched his girlfriend act like a child having a tantrum.

A caffeine-deprived Lorelai put on a pouty face. "But I don't wannaaaaaa. I cannot put up with another evening of drinks with my father and then dinner with the infamous Emily. "

" Mom, I know this fight between grandma and grandpa is getting ridiculous, but-"

The door to the poolhouse jerked open, interrupting Rory, and presenting her with a not-so-nice surprise.

"Logan? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, that's no way to greet your fiancé. Anyway, Richard and Emily told me to tell you that you should go right to the house today."

"Wait, Richard _and_ Emily. Last time they were on speaking terms I was being set up with every Yale student of the male sex whose family had some relation to my grandparents. This cannot be good."

"We can still make a run for it," said the eager to leave, coffee-deprived Lorelai.

They all went in to the house, having to practically drag Lorelai. They entered into a room full of Richard and Emily's friends. Logan wandered over to the only other person that looked around his and Rory's age, putting his arm around the girl, as Rory watched with a jealous stare. She soon was preoccupied, however, by the swarm of people in the room.

"Oh, no. I'm not being set up again, am I?"

"Not unless my parents are trying to set you up with someone over the age of fifty. I mean, hey, nothing wrong with it. Just look at Paris- she was dating Asher, and though things didn't end up too well, I know Paris had fun while it lasted."

"Are you done? I wouldn't be laughing so hard because I'm sure a bunch of these guys are just hoping to get lucky with you," Rory said scanning the room, "I mean, really, they can't all be here for me..."

"After all the time I've known you two, what you converse about still amazes me beyond belief," interrupted Luke, hoping to end the conversation before it got out of hand.

"There you girls are, I've been looking all over for you. Oh, hello. Luke, wasn't it?"

Luke awkwardly stretched out a hand. Emily examined it for a second and then shook.

"I see you have an escort Lorelai I didn't know you'd be bringing anyone, so I invited…"

"Christopher…."

"Grandma, why such a large crowd tonight?" Rory asked trying to get off the fact that her father was there, which had turned out to _never_ be a good thing.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but, your grandfather and I have decided to stop this silly argument now. In fact, tonight we're going to renew our vows."

"That's great Grandma."

"Yeah Mom, it's great."

"I'm just so happy. I can't stop smiling. It'll be so wonderful to have Richard back around the house. I've felt so lonely without him. So Lorelai, I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor. I know it's silly, and things have never been great between us, but, well, it would mean a lot."

"Ummm sure Mom," replied Lorelai unwillingly, "But, we wouldn't want Rory to feel left out, so I only think it's right if she's the best man."

"So, it's settled then. I'll go tell Richard."

Lorelai glanced over at the stare down between Christopher and Luke. It much reminded her of how Luke has acted toward Dean in the past, only now, now it was Christopher. Christopher, who she had been through so much with. Christopher, who she so recently had had a run-in with. Christopher, who had given Rory half of her genes. Yes, there was only one Christopher. Lorelai knew that in the past Christopher was never reliable, but somehow she just never gave up.

But then there was Luke. She had known Luke for years, and just now were they establishing a romance between them. There had always been a flirtation between them, and Luke had always been there for Lorelai, as well as Rory, which was unlike Christopher. Christopher never really got himself together, and when he seemed to, the timing was bad. Lorelai and Luke's relationship was perfect. Well, almost perfect. It could be completely perfect, if it wasn't for, Christopher. The three remained awkwardly standing in silence.

While Lorelai was thinking about her oh-so-awkward position, Rory had gone back to staring at Logan and his female companion. She shouldn't have been surprised that Logan had had a girl with him. It was Logan after all. Rory was just at end as to find out why she cared so much. She didn't have feelings for Logan. That would be crazy. This was the guy that played an awful joke on her in the middle of a class. Right in front of everyone to see, including Anna, which was probably the worst, since he was giving her a false image of college. Well, Rory's idea of college anyway.

Logan noticed Rory's stare, and he leaned in and gave his "friend" a kiss on the cheek. Rory's expression got more withering, just like the one she had used while in NYC visiting Jess a few years ago. She still had the withering stare down, after all that time. Logan and the girl got up and started to walk towards Rory, Logan's arm remaining around the girl as they walked.

"Hey Ace. I want you to meet Rebecca. She just transferred to Yale."

"Umm, hi Rebecca. Nice to meet you." Rory leaned closer to Rebecca, "I'm really sorry you're seeing this side of Yale."

"Huh?"

Rory let out a frustrated sigh, "Never mind."

"Ace, You look kinda peeved. Anything wrong?"

"No, everything is peachy. Just peachy…"

Rory got her purse, which was fully equipped with a book, and Rory walked into Richard's study. She sat on a chair and began to catch up on her reading, since at the moment the party had run dry of any other entertainment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ace, you in here?"


End file.
